the high school cliché
by wishing.to.be.free
Summary: Max moves from Arizona to Cali. She meets Fang blah blah blah. but what if fang can't get max as easily as he's hoping to. I just wanted to do a high school fanfic. some swearing. no wings OC&AU disclaimer: I don't own max ride.


**So enjoy the story. And tell me what I can do better.**

**I don't own max ride.**

M.p.o.v

I looked at my huge empty room and just stood there staring. When my mom told me we had to move I was devastated. I had moved before and was okay with it but this time I was so upset. I had made friends and without even trying became popular. I had the perfect boyfriend, Kyle, and the greatest group of friends that I would never forget.

When my mom dropped the bomb that we were moving I yelled at her and told her she was ruining my future to be happy with Kyle. It made he cry because she hated that I was happy and we were moving again. I felt awful after. My mom got a promotion as a vet though so she took it. We were moving from Arizona to California. I knew it would be good for her but I loved it here and finally felt like I belonged.

"Max," a sweet and quiet voice said. It was my younger sister Ella. Normally she isn't so quiet but she knows how sad I am about having to leave my life here. Ella wasn't too sad about leaving because even though she had friends she didn't feel like she completely clicked here. "Max, it's time to go. Kyle is waiting for you." She gives me a sad yet encouraging smile.

"Okay." I say no traces of sadness in my voice. I was even surprised. "Let's go" I tell her with a smile. I'm sure she can tell its forced though.

As we headed downstairs I saw all of my friends waiting for me. The twins Kara and Emily were the first to speak. "You have to call us when you get there and tell us how your first day goes." Kara says. Her voice is trying to stay steady but she starts crying.

"Yeah Max, you have to tell us everything that happens. And we want to meet your friends so face time or Skype us and we can meet and talk to them. Promise?" Emily questions after telling me her demands.

"I promise you guys. God I'm going to miss you guys so much." The whole time we were saying our goodbyes I was trying not to cry. I turned towards Kyle who held his arms open for me. I ran towards him and finally started to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby girl" he says brokenly into my hair. I can tell he is crying. "I love you baby and I know we agreed to not do long distance but keep in toutch with me. You are still my best friend.

"I promise Kyle." And I meant it. Even before Kyle and I were dating he was my best friend which made this all the more harder. I pull away from him to see all my friends crying. "Bye guys. I promise I will text and call you guys when I get there and if anything cool happens. Buts you guy also have to keep me updated." I got some yes's I gave a last round of hugs and got in the car. I saw Ella saying goodbye to her friends and getting into the car.

California here we come.

* * *

10 hours later I was getting really tiered. I had already fallen asleep twice. "Are we almost there yet" I asked my mom for the millionth time.

"Max I already told you, about another hour until we get to the house ok." My mom responded. It sounded like she was getting frustrated with be. I don't know why. I'm perfect. Totally an angel. I finally dozed back off to sleep. An hour later and we were finally at the house. It was amazing.

I quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the house. As we pulled up I saw a balcony and I wanted that room. The house was massive because when my dad died he left us a lot of money that my mom didn't know he even had. It was so huge that my mom told me we each got our own floor.

I quickly ran up the stairs to the top floor. It was so nice. It had a huge bathroom that I could get to through my room, a mini kitchen, 2 bedrooms- one main and one guest bedroom- a huge room that was just a closet, a sitting area that had a huge TV. But the best part was the huge balcony attached to my room

I could live up here. I knew I had to go shopping for furniture though. Ella's floor was similar but had no guest bedroom or mini kitchen. Instead she had a bigger closet and a storage closet.

We both ran downstairs to look at the rest of the house. When you look at our house from the outside it's white and looks beautiful. There is a huge lawn in the back but we have neighbours that are very close to us on either side. There is a porch that wraps around the outside and big beautiful gardens that my mom will love considering one of her hobbies is gardening.

When you go inside there is a sitting area, a massive kitchen and a dining room. My mom's room is on the second floor and has a storage closet, a bathroom a laundry room and some other stuff.

If you keep going you get to a little platform with a door which leads into Ella's room. You then keep going and that leads to my room.

"Mom I love it sooo much Ella gushes. "It's so perfect I love my floor. Can we go furniture shopping though?" she asks excitedly. I love seeing Ella so excited. She was wearing a blue skirt and a tight pink tank top with her makeup all done. **(Outfit on profile and at bottom of page.**) She had straight dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She is Hispanic like my mom so she has nice natural tanned skin. She had dark brown eyes and short brown eyelashes which is why she wears lots of mascara. Or at least that's what she says. She has a fairly straight body and ss 15 while I am 16. She is average at 5'4.

Ella is only my half-sister. I have never met my dad and Ella's dad is the one who died. I still called Ella's dad 'dad' and he still considered me his daughter. I grew up with him and never really questioned who my dad was.

I am 5'8 so fairly tall for my age. As I said I'm 16 and have brown eyes with long dark eyelashes. Ella says I have lots of curves which is really good. I have a 6 pack which I'm pretty proud of. I have blond hair with brown and red natural highlights from the sun with tanned skin. I DON'T under any circumstances wear makeup. As you can see I take after my real dad.

My mom looks really happy to see us looking excited. My mom has big brown eyes like Ella. She has tanned skin and is 5'4. She makes AMAZING chocolate cookies. She is the greatest mom ever. "Of course Ella" she says laughing. "Want to come with us?" she asks smiling. I love my mom. She is just so happy.

"Of course." I respond. "I need to get a bunch of furniture and paint for upstairs." I was actually excited for this. I still knew I wouldn't love it here as much as I loved it in Arizona but I could at least have a kick ass room/floor.

"Okay," my mom laughs at my excitement. 'We will have our boxes and stuff here when we get back, the truck is almost here but I called and they said they would just put everything in your hallway. Let's go'

I look at Ella to see her looking at my outfit. I raise an eyebrow. 'Does my outfit pass the test or is it not good enough?' I ask Ella sarcastically.

She looks at me and grins. 'It will have to do' she says smiling.

We get into the car and head to the mall.

Ella's pov. (Talking with her mom and max)

"Mom I love it sooo much" I gush. It's so perfect and when I get it finished it will be amazing. "It's so perfect I love my floor. Can we go furniture shopping though?" I ask excitedly. I'm thinking of buying some pink or purple rugs for the hardwood floor in my room.

I decided to wear my favourite blue skirt with my pink tank top and my wedges. Just in case we ran into any cute guys. I have to wear lots of makeup to make my skin look better and my eyes look bigger.

I compare myself to max. Again. It's easy to see she is the prettier sister. She has so many curves and such a toned stomach. She has D size boobs compared to my B cups. She doesn't wear any makeup and doesn't need to. Her skin is flawless and it frustrates me.

All the girls I have known are jealous of her- me included. She has guys falling over her. She doesn't even realize it. It's hard being the uglier sister. Don't get me wrong I have had my fair share of boyfriends but she could date any guy she wanted to, but that was the thing, she didn't want to date a bunch of guys.

No matter how jealous I get of Max though, I will always love her.

I look at her one last time and realize she's wearing shorts and a tight-ish halter neck shirt with sunglasses. **(Outfit on profile and at bottom of page.**) She looked at me and raises an eyebrow.

'Does my outfit pass the test or is it not good enough?' She asks me sarcastically. I just grin at her. 'It will have to do' I say smiling.

**So what did you think of this chapter. I know it's not that good but it will get better. **

**Max's outfit:**

cgi/set?id=91801215

**Ella's outfit:**

cgi/set?id=91806277

**So yeah… review… bye…**

** . **

**Oh wait! Review if Max and Ella should meet fang and the others.**

**Wait! There's more…**

**Miggy of eggy?**


End file.
